


Кадры со свадьбы Доктора и Мастера

by Kollega, WTFDaleks2018



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Артер Tardiscrash нарисовал «Нападение далеков на свадьбу Пятого и Эйнли» (к сожалению, арт почил в безднах интернета и привести ссылку никак нельзя. — Прим. пер.). Фик в ответ был неизбежен.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes from the Doctor and the Master's Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193438) by [JaneTurenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne). 



Разумеется, это главное событие межгалактического сезона. Доктор всегда танцует на свадьбах, и все прочие жаждут возможности потанцевать на его собственной. Старые друзья, новые друзья, друзья, с которыми он еще не знаком, а рядом с ними — его собственные воплощения, которые ведут себя даже громче и доставляют больше неприятностей, чем домашние любимцы, которых они тащат на буксире… зал вот-вот лопнет от толпы. Многие не одобряют выбор Доктором спутника жизни (едва получив приглашение на предстоящее бракосочетание, Нисса из Тракена решает с головой углубиться в медицинскую карьеру, и никто ее не винит), но для большинства любви к самому человеку достаточно, чтобы не принимать во внимание вопрос его личного вкуса. Как минимум трое из них решают, что это некий макиавеллиевский план Доктора, чтобы держать Мастера в узде (и чаще всего они оказываются друзьями одного типа в жилетке со знаками вопроса), а миссис Джозефина Джонс со слезами счастья на глазах рассказывает каждому, кто слушает, что сила любви исцелила главного оппонента Доктора, и теперь он навсегда забросил свои злодейские привычки. Но оставшиеся просто признают: так или иначе, Доктор знает, что делает, и, раз уж так много Докторов собралось в одном месте и времени, ничего по-настоящему плохого случиться не может.

Не мешало бы и далекам помнить об этом.

— Я говорил, что это ошибка — позволять такому количеству тебя явиться сюда, — шипит Мастер, прячась вместе со своим новым мужем за тортом. — Ты же не видишь, чтобы здесь обретался целый батальон меня, так?

— Единственная причина, дорогой, по которой ты не пригласил себя — ты боишься, что одно из твоих воплощений накачает тебя наркотиками, пристрелит или привяжет к фикусу в попытке занять твое место.

— И тем не менее, ангел мой, ты превратил нашу свадьбу в чрезвычайно соблазнительную мишень для каждого из твоих врагов. Подумай: одна хорошо установленная бомба — и сколько от нее может быть ущерба для всей твоей временной линии?..

— Думаю, нас неплохо прикрыли сверху. Бракс бормотал что-то насчет «разделительных полей», «лучшего подарка на свадьбу, который он может подарить», говорил «не могу сказать больше», «временные линии» — пусть поступает по-своему. Во вселенной в принципе нет ничего более утомительного, чем брат, который знает будущее.

— Мне весьма неприятно противоречить тебе сегодня, дражайший, но я склонен полагать, что нападение далеков на чью-то свадьбу занимает в этом смысле несколько более высокую ступень, чем прозорливые братья.

— А! Да. Справедливое замечание. Может, лучше сделать что-нибудь с этим, как считаешь?

— И какое же «что-нибудь» ты задумал?

— Ну, я уверен, что вдвоем мы сумеем смастерить какое-нибудь устройство для…

Мастер не столько решается на поцелуй или даже бросается вперед — он набрасывается.

— Доктор! — рычит он между бешеными поцелуями, — о, дорогой мой Доктор, говори со мной о науке!

— Мастер… Мастер… сейчас и правда не время или… ммм-мхм… ну, если мы… заложим в систему твоего транскодера… избирательный биоритм… и соорудим какой-нибудь передатчик… а потом усилим сигнал моей отверткой…

— Да, да! Продолжай!..

— …мы сможем уплотнить далеков прямо внутри брони. Остановить их.

— Не совсем так, старина, — произносит знакомый им обоим голос, и к ним, прячущимся за тортом, подбирается денди в бархате и кружевах. — Пока ты не обратишь полярность… ну, остальное вы и так знаете. Привет, Мастер. Милая церемония.

— А я считаю, что ты, должно быть, забыл, сколько кропотливой и времязатратной работы потребуется, чтобы построить такой передатчик. Нам всем повезло, что с возрастом я усовершенствовал умения, — говорит другой, на этот раз незнакомый, и тоже одетый в бархат. Он устраивается с другой стороны и вытаскивает вышеупомянутый передатчик из кармана. — Вам обоим как раз пора решить все проблемы, — блаженно усмехаясь, добавляет он. — Вглядись получше в это лицо, Мастер. Через… о, ладно, пару-тройку лет… ты будешь, просыпаясь, видеть именно его.

Мастер разглядывает двух новоприбывших с педантичной алчностью кота в курятнике. Его собственный Доктор прокашливается и поднимает бровь.

— Всему свое время, — торопливо произносит Мастер.

— А сейчас, полагаю, самое время дать отпор этим далекам, верно? — втискиваясь между ними, говорит еще один, на этот раз одетый в полосатый костюм и с очень энергичной прической. — Ну же, ну же, нет времени проигрывать! И ты, Мастер. Твой транскодер мне тоже понадобится.

Мастер закатывает глаза.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, Доктор, как давно я ждал, пока ты скажешь…

Четыре руки подхватывают Мастера под локти и тащат из укрытия, отправляя спасать вселенную — или, по крайней мере, свадьбу.

— О, мои дорогие Доктора, — вздыхает он в полном блаженстве, — вы вполне определенно можете поцеловать жениха!


	2. Галлифрейская кода

— Ты же не думаешь, что я собираюсь танцевать? — с кислой миной спрашивает Нарвин.

— Говоришь так, словно это я тебя сюда притащила, — отрезает Романа. — Это же ты настоял…

— Разве не прелестно? — перебивает их Лила, устроив голову на плече Андреда. Она смотрит на Доктора и Мастера. — Как много лет они потратили зря, сражаясь друг с другом. А теперь только гляньте на них.

Прикусив губу, Романа не смотрит на Нарвина.

— Да, — сухо отвечает она.

Нарвин тяжело сглатывает и тоже не смотрит на Роману.

— Да, — соглашается он.

И если через несколько минут он сделает кое-что подозрительное, например, возьмет ее за руку, у них будет несколько вполне убедительных отговорок — шампанское и общая атмосфера.


End file.
